


A Loving Home

by lostangelkira



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on patrol, Rhage, Vishous and Butch find an alien child that changes all of their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorrowful Meeting

*Kira*

“Run, Kira,” her mother gasped, the knife in her back piercing her heart, trying to stay on her feet. “Take Shinki and run as fast as you can.”

“Mama, I don’t want to leave you,” little Kira cried. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Over here!” a voice called from in the house, “the female and young are trying to escape!”

“Run, baby! I’ll keep them back to give you a head start,” her mother said urgently. “Run away. Remember what we taught you?”

She nodded, tears flowing freely down her face. “Stay away from humans. Run from the pale, sweet-scented ones,” she sniffled.

“Good girl,” her mom sighed, hugging her child for the last time, “Don’t lose Shinki and find a good home. You’ll be ok. Just never forget that mommy and daddy will always love you. We’ll always be with you.”

“I love you too,” Kira sobbed, reluctantly letting go. “Bye, mommy.”

“Goodbye, baby,” her mother whispered as she watched her little girl run deep into the woods, turning to fight their attackers. But before she could do anything, one had swung a huge machete at her, taking her head off.

“Mommy, no!” Kira screamed, having turned around, witnessing the death of her mother.

When the pale men turned towards her, Kira turned and ran, hugging Shinki, her favorite stuffed toy and only friend, tight to her chest.

“You four go after the kid,” the leader of the squad ordered, “I’ll dispose of the bodies and the house.”

While his team went after the child, he dragged what was left of the female into the house, doused everything in gasoline and oil and set fire to it. As the house went up in flames, he hid in the woods and watched it burn.

*Rhage*

“Talk about a slow ass night,” Rhage groaned, cracking his shoulder as Butch and V got into the Escalade, Rhage getting in the back. “Was hoping to work off my edge.”

“Well, the night isn’t quite over yet, Hollywood,” V said, pulling out into the street. “Maybe we’ll run into one or two on the way to ZeroSum.”

“Sooner than that,” Butch muttered, straightening in his seat. “Lesser’s settin off my radar.”

“Where is he, cop?” Vishous asked, a grin on his face.

“Left here,” Butch directed as they came into an intersection. V slammed on the brake and made a hard left, the Escalade’s tires squealing as they veered onto the quiet street.

“Right,” Butch muttered.

After making the turn, they sped down the lane, going out of own and into the country. Minutes later, they saw the fire burning through a large three-story house.

“Damn,” V cursed under his breath, “we’re too late.”

“He’s still here,” Butch said, jumping out of the car as V parked it, Rhage right behind him.

Seeing the undead slayer, Rhage leaped over Butch, tackling the lesser head on. A quick scuffle, a few great punches, and the lesser was down for the count.

“All yours, cop,” Rhage grunted after stripping the lesser of any I.D.

Once Butch finished off the slayer and V worked his healing magic, they checked their weapons and themselves for injury.

“Four more are out there,” Butch said, scanning the forest. Sliding a little, Rhage looked down to see a pool of blood under his feet. He crouched down to get a closer look.

“What’s doing, Hollywood?” Vishous asked.

“Blood trail,” he replied, looking back at the trail from the house, wetting his fingertips from the stain. “Definitely not lesser. Not human.” Sniffed it. “Not vampire, either. I don’t know what it is.”

Hearing several gunshots, the three of them ran towards the sound. Without even thinking, he licked the blood from his fingers as he ran. Rhage ended up flat on his face when he tripped on a tree root. Getting on his hands and knees, he noticed that it wasn’t just a root he tripped on. Laying across the root was a stuffed calico cat, a little frayed and dirty, but in fairly good condition. The way it was lying there, he could tell it had been dropped recently. Which meant the lesser they were after had either killed the child who dropped the toy or were still chasing it. Taking the toy and stuffing it into one of his trenchcoat’s huge pockets, he continued running, catching up to V and Butch as they found the lessers. The four hadn’t seen them yet, their attention on a large hole under a tree, one on his knees digging. The three of them attacked them by surprise, tearing into the slayers. After the last one had been snuffed, Butch got down on his knees and reached into the hole. There was a muffled scream and a hiss when Butch pulled his hand back, deep scratches and bite marks all over it.

“Fuck that hurt!” he shouted, wrapping his hand in a handkerchief from his pocket.

V pushed Butch aside and stuck his left hand in the hole, pulling it back after getting bitten.

“Damn, almost had it,” he hissed, something in his fist. Opening it, he found a few white feathers lying in his palm, a little over four inches long.

“What the hell are we dealing with?” he asked, puzzled.

Trying to think of what to do next, they heard another sound coming from the hole. A very low sobbing sound.

“Back off, guys,” Rhage said, crouching a few feet from the hole. “There’s a scared kid in there and you two trying to pull them out didn’t help.”

“How do you know that?” Butch asked.

Rhage pulled the toy out of his pocket. “I found this about a hundred feet or so back. Whoever dropped this was running for their life and couldn’t go back. And listen carefully. That’s crying coming out of that hole. Come on, just move.”

V and Butch backed off.

“Come on out, little one,” Rhage said softly. “I found your little friend here and wanted to give him back.”

The crying stopped and was replaced with shuffling. He still couldn’t see the kid, but knew it could see him. He slowly shrugged off his coat, wearing a long sleeved black fleece underneath, then set the toy out in front of him. “It’s ok. We don’t want to hurt you.”

Very slowly, he saw a pair of bright red cat’s eyes emerge out of the dark hole. Moving very cautiously, the child crawled out of the hole and the three of them couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The little girl was some kind of half-cat, half-human creature; short cat’s ears poking up out of her long silver hair, tangled and dirty, short white fur with two jagged red stripes running across her left shoulder and across what they could see of her chest under her pajama top, a long, slender tail. But what really floored them were the white, feathered wings growing from her shoulder blades. One was tucked tightly against her back, but the other was spread a little, blood dripping from it. The poor thing was dirty, hurt and scared to death. They remained motionless, waiting to see what she’d do.

*Kira*

Kira watched the three huge, leather-clad men intently as she inched forward towards Shinki. She hadn’t meant to leave him, but the bad men that chased her nearly caught her and she panicked. And Mommy and Daddy told her to never lose him. So even though she didn’t want to go near the strangers, she had no choice. Once she was close enough, Kira grabbed Shinki, hugging him to her tightly. The blond man moved towards her, and she crawled away, pressing herself against the tree she’d come out from under, her hurt leg and wing keeping her from crawling back into the hole.

“Hey,” the blonde man said, crouching right in front of her, “everything’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you.”

He smiled and when she saw the fangs she began whimpering, shaking horribly. And it didn’t help that she had a fever. Kira squeezed her eyes shut as he reached out towards her, a few tears escaping.

“Don’t cry, little one,” he said softly. “We want to help you.”

“W-what are you?” she asked timidly.

The man gently brushed away her tears with a finger. “Vampires,” he answered. “Those men chasing you are our enemies too. They’re gone and won’t ever come back to hurt you.”

Feeling relieved, Kira relaxed. But then her fever spiked and she laid down in the cool grass, shaking horribly.

*Rhage*

“V, call Havers and have him meet us at the house,” Rhage said, pulling his fleece off and putting his trench coat back on. Very carefully, he bundled her in the shirt and picked her up. Kira’s heart started pounding hard, starting to panic again.

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispered as he cradled her against his huge chest. “We’re getting you some help. I won’t let anything happen to you, ok? My name’s Rhage. What’s yours?”

“Kira,” she sighed just before passing out.

As they hurried back to the compound, Rhage couldn’t help but stare at this strange child and wonder about her. That house had to be where her and her family lived. If so, where were her parents? Were they alive? Did she have any other family? He started feeling feverish himself. Just great; when they needed every last man they had, he catches a cold or something. When they finally arrived, Wrath was waiting right outside the doors and he didn’t look happy.

“Study. Now,” he growled, dematerializing immediately after. Vishous poofed up, while Butch and Rhage walked inside and upstairs quickly.

“Would you mind telling me why you had Havers come here?” Wrath asked through gritted teeth. “One of you had better be dying or you’ll be dead.”

Rhage walked up to the pissed king and showed him Kira. Wrath looked at her, studying her. While he was distracted, Rhage told him what happened. When he finished, Wrath calmed.

“Were there any others like her out there?”

“No. We didn’t find any.”

“I’ll let her stay until we can find any family or others like her. But if she causes trouble, she’s gone. Feel me?”

“Yes.”

Rhage bowed slightly, then strode out of the room, Havers following him to an empty bedroom next to his and Mary’s.

“Do you know her name?” Havers asked, examining her once Rhage laid her down.

“Kira,” he answered, holding onto her toy.

The toy feeling strangely heavy, he left the room and went to his room, Mary watching something on TV.

“What do you have there, Rhage?” she asked.

“I’ll explain in a minute,” he said, tossing the cat to her. “Can you open it up?"

“Yeah,” she said, pulling something out of her sewing basket. She quickly and cleanly ripped open the seam in the back. Reaching inside, she pulled out a cardboard tube and a thick envelope with Wrath’s name on the front.

“Weird,” Rhage muttered, looking at the tube and envelope while Mary sewed the toy back up and handed it back. “Thanks.”

“What’s going on?”

After a quick explanation, Mary gasped.

“The poor girl,” she sighed, “Is she going to be ok?”

“Don’t know,” he answered. “I’ll be back in a little while.” He wavered a bit on his feet, what felt like a fever setting in.

“Rhage, are you ok?” Mary asked.

“I don’t know. I think I’m coming down with something. I’ll have Havers give me a once over before he leaves. Is it alright if he does that in here?”

“Yes.”

When he got back to the room, Havers was pulling a needle out of her arm.

“Will she be alright?” Rhage asked the physician.

“Yes, sire. Her wounds have healed up and she’s got a mild infection. I just gave her very strong antibiotics. She should throw it off in a few hours or so.”

“Any idea what she is?”

“A Sayancian. An alien race living on this planet since they’ve no where else to go. Met one a few years back when I went on a house call and the sun was nearly up. He gave me shelter and I returned the favor when his wife was giving birth. They’re good people.”

Nodding, Rhage opened up the tube from the stuffed cat, a loosely rolled piece of paper falling out. Unrolling it, he found it was a birth certificate. With Havers’s name on it.

“Was the family’s name Wintari?” he asked as Havers was about to leave.

Hearing a thud, Rhage turned to see Havers was stone still, his bag at his feet.

“Where did you hear that name?” he asked, turning back around. Rhage handed him the certificate. After he looked it over, he handed it back.

“Did you find her parents?”

“No. We found a pool of blood in the backyard and a large streak heading back into the house. The lessers set it on fire. Most likely, it’s safe to assume they’re dead.”

Havers removed his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“They were good friends and they contributed a lot to the clinic and our people.”

He looked over at the sleeping child. “Poor Kira. Only ten years old and alone in the world. She has no other family that I know of.”

With a heavy sigh, Havers got his bag and was about to leave.

“Wait a sec, doctor. I’m not feeling so hot myself. Mind giving me an exam before you leave?”

“Of course. Where would care to do this?”

“Follow me.”

Havers followed him just down the hall to his and Mary’s room. Once the door was shut, he shrugged off his coat and slipped his boots off, sitting on the edge of the bed. Havers was quick about the exam, asking questions every now and again. When he was done, he had a puzzled look on his face.

“Rhage, as far as I can tell, you’re fine. Nothing’s swollen, the few tests were negative. Aside from the fever, you aren’t sick.”

Just as he was about to say something, he clutched his sides as pain radiated throughout his body. And it wasn’t from his beast trying to get out.

“Rhage…did you get any strange blood in a cut or something?” Havers asked.

“I…ugh…found a large puddle in the…the backyard of the house. It didn’t smell like any human, vampire or animal. I…remember licking it off.”

“Dear Virgin…that must have been Sayancian blood,” Havers replied. “Rhage, anyone who gets their blood in their system, it changes them into a Sayancian.”


	2. Rhage's Transformation

*Rhage*

Rhage was unable to respond as he screamed in mind numbing pain, his body expanding enough to split the seams of his leathers, what was left falling to the floor. His insides churned, reforming. Pain erupted at the end of his spine as it lengthened. Next were his ears, moving towards the top of his head and reshaping. His face pulled out, forming a short muzzle as blonde fur grew in, making his skin itch. Finally, the pain ebbed and vanished. He laid there on the floor for several minutes, taking several deep breaths as he trembled. Focusing inward, he could still feel the beast was a part of him. He slowly sat up, then got to his feet. He felt fine now, and sure on his feet. Or were they paws now?

Walking into the bathroom, he looked at himself in a full length mirror he kept in there. He had to be as tall as Wrath, maybe even taller than him now. He was even more defined. Opening his mouth, his teeth were a little sharper now and he still had fangs. Looking further south, Rhage saw that his cock had went through a small, yet fairly significant increase in size and girth and had some kind of weird texture to it. Palming himself briefly, he found a strange ridge along the underside of his cock. Turning to the side, he looked at his tail as it flicked about nervously. It was long, the fur long and fluffy. As he stared at his new reflection, he didn’t notice Mary come up behind him. When she laid a hand on his shoulder, he flinched, turning towards her and taking a step back. She moved forward, careful not to touch him yet.

“I…,” he began to say, but she stopped him by holding up a hand.

“You were doing your job. Accidents happen. This wasn’t your fault, Rhage, and we’ll work through this.” She had to crane her neck to look up at him. “You’re taller now.”

He chuckled under his breath, tension starting to bleed out of him. When he reached out to touch her, he stopped halfway.

“It’s alright, Rhage. I’m not afraid of you. I could never be afraid of you; I love you.”

Feeling more relaxed and giving her a smile, he reached out and stroked her face. She leaned into his touch, stepping forward and placing her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, his tail curling around her ankles.

“Mmm…you’re so soft,” she murmured, nuzzling his stomach.

It was a few minutes before they broke apart, still holding hands. Havers was gone, but Fritz had arrived.

“Your shellan summoned me,” he explained. “She mentioned you’d be needing some new clothes.”

“Yeah,” he laughed, “I literally burst out of my pants a few minutes ago.”

Fritz was quick about getting new measurements. When he went to leave, he assured Rhage he’d have some new stuff by the next night.

“I’ll be right back,” he told her, heading back into the bathroom.

After using the facilities and washing his hands, Mary was rummaging through the bedcovers.

“Rhage, Beth was just here. Wrath has called a meeting. I told her you’d be a few minutes because you wanted to check on the girl.”

“Thanks,” he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“They are your brothers, Rhage. They won’t turn you away.”

“I hope so,” he said.

“Here,” she said, holding open a blanket as she came towards him. She wrapped it around his waist and knotted it on his left side. It came down to his knees and it was better than being naked.

“Will you go with me to the meeting?” he asked.

“Of course,” she replied.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he told her, leaving the room.

Hearing moaning, Rhage went over and sat next to the child. She turned onto her side, still asleep. Very carefully, Rhage lifted her arm up and slid her toy under it. She hugged it to herself as she curled into a ball. Seeing the certificate and envelope on the bedside table, he took them. Going back and getting Mary, they walked to Wrath’s study, holding hands. When they got there, she went in first. He listened to her explain what happened. There was silence when she was done. Wrath was the first to speak, telling her to get him to come inside. She opened the door a little, reassuring him. He nodded and opened the door the rest of the way, walking inside. His brothers stared in disbelief at him as Wrath stood and came out from behind his desk, clearly as shocked as the rest of them were. He was a full head taller than Wrath. Which meant he towered over the others, making him feel even more freakish.

“Mary told us what Havers told her,” Wrath began. “This doesn’t change anything. You are a still a Brother. But you will be taking a few nights off to get accustomed to this.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, bowing his head.

“So are we going to have to buy flea collars now?” Butch added, a grin on his face.

They all laughed at his little joke, easing the tension.

“So, is the girl going to be alright?” Wrath asked when Rhage shut the door behind him.

“Yes, she’s got a mild infection, but she’ll be ok.”

After he told them the entire story again and what Havers said, he handed Wrath the envelope. “Found it sewn into the young’s toy along with her birth certificate. It has your name on it, my lord.”

Calling Beth into his study, he gave her the envelope. She opened it, unfolded the letter and read it aloud.

*To Wrath, king of the vampire race,

You don’t know us or about our race most likely, but we know of you, your people and of the Brotherhood. We’ve witnessed many of your battles with our common enemy, the Lessening Society, even killed a few ourselves. Both our races in the same boat, we’ve contributed several potent medicines and medical procedures to your physician. Assisted families in need of relocation after lesser attacks. Even helped out Brothers when they needed it most without them knowing.

Sadly, since you’re reading this, it means that we’ve passed on, but you’ve found our precious little girl, Kira. And she has no other known family on either side. We have only one request: give our baby a secure, safe home with you or one of the Brothers. If you can’t or don’t wish to, call our lawyer. His number is included with directions to his office. You and your warriors have been included in our will and when contacted, the lawyer will set up a reading. If you don’t take Kira in, take her and he will find a good home for her. May your life be long and healthy.

Nathaniel Peter Wintari  
Joyce Maria Wintari*

“Phury, call this lawyer. Get this reading set up as soon as possible,” Wrath said. “Beth, have a memorial made, and have Havers list what they did for us in more detail. I believe they need some sort of sendoff, being murdered like they were.”

“What of Kira?” Rhage asked.

“Soonest I could get was two weeks from now, 11 p.m.,” Phury cut in, putting his phone away.

“Rhage, I don’t know,” Wrath answered, rubbing his eyes. “I’m putting off that decision until after the reading. But honestly, she would be better off with a family of her own kind. Get some rest, all of you.”

As Rhage was about to pass Kira’s room, he heard her screaming her head off. He ran inside to see her thrashing around, getting tangled up in the sheets. Rhage went over and took hold of her little shoulders, shaking her gently, but firmly.

“Kira, wake up,” he said aloud, “Wake up!”

She opened her eyes, but they were glazed over and unfocused. Hissing in fear, she clawed at his face, arms and chest, trying to make him let go. Kira bit him hard on the wrist, growling. He held her still, wincing from the pain in his wrist. After a few minutes, Kira calmed down, her eyes focusing. She released Rhage’s wrist and scrambled away from him, shaking with fear.

*Kira*

“I’m sorry,” she said over and over, “I’m so very sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he said, shrugging, “Bad dream?”

She nodded. “I…I…keep seeing…my mommy and daddy…dying. Those horrible men coming for me...”

Sitting against the headboard, she hugged her knees to her chest, weeping, folding her wings around her body. “I was so scared. So very scared…”

After licking his wrist to seal the wound, Rhage picked her up and held her. The poor kid refolded her wings against her back neatly and buried her face into his chest, crying harder. He sat there, holding Kira, lightly running his fingers over her back. When she finally stopped crying, he took her into the bathroom, and set her along the edge of the tub.

“How’s about a warm bath?” he asked. “I bet you’ll feel much better once you’re clean.”

“You’re…like me now,” she said, looking confused. “How did that happen?”

“When we showed up at your house, I found a large puddle of blood. I inspected it and ended up licking it from my fingers without realizing it. Your kind’s blood will change anyone if they get it in their system. And don’t apologize for it. It was my mistake. Things happen and we just have to make the best of it.”

He turned on the tap, adjusting it until it was warm. She watched him carefully as he poured a little soap in, bubbles forming on the surface of the rising water. She shook uncontrollably when he touched her arm.

“You’re safe here, Kira,” he said softly. “No one here is going to hurt an innocent and sweet child like you.”

Gradually, her shaking eased and she took off her ruined pajamas, sliding into the water. Rhage helped her wash, Kira relaxing and enjoying the bath. When he scrubbed her sides, she giggled, splashing him a little. Once she rinsed, he lifted her out and pulled the plug. Set on her feet, she shook herself off, her short fur standing on end, her feathers fluffed out. Rhage got a towel out and dried her the rest of the way off. Going back into the main room, there were a few clothes laying at the foot of the bed. After she redressed in a pair of pale yellow pajamas, he got her back into bed.

“Thank you,” she yawned as she laid down, “I feel better now.”

“No problem,” he said, smiling, “get some sleep, ok?”

As he moved to leave, Kira grabbed his hand tightly.

“Please stay?” she asked. “I…I…just don’t want to be alone.”

“Ok.”

Easing onto the bed over the covers, he stretched out and relaxed. Kira cuddled right up to him, feeling his heartbeat. Comforted by the sound, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

*Rhage*

Rhage laid there for nearly an hour, giving her time to get into a deep sleep, looking down at Kira. He chuckled a little as he heard a very soft purr vibrating a little against him. It enraged him and broke his heart that she was now an orphan. Most likely she’ll suffer horrible nightmares of that night for a long time. Not to mention it’ll be difficult for her to adjust to a new home and family. Even if she warmed up to him and the others, most likely they’d give her up. And then she might close herself off, wouldn’t be able to trust that she’d have a lasting home. So young and having to deal with terrible hardships like this...

“Rhage?” He looked up and over his shoulder to find Mary standing in the door. “Are you coming to bed?”

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Just a minute.”

Very slowly, he got up out of the bed, Kira reaching out in her sleep. Reaching over her, he grabbed her toy and gave it to her. She cuddled it, sighing in her sleep.

“This is Kira, huh?” Mary asked, standing next to Rhage, looking at her with amazement.

“Yeah. She shocked me when I first saw her too.”

Mary leaned over and brushed her hair from her face, causing her to stir a little.

“Mommy…I love you,” she mumbled in her sleep, turning her face into Mary’s hand. Her purr increased in volume as she nuzzled Mary’s hand eventually laying on it, pinning her hand. Once she freed her hand, she left the room quickly. Rhage followed right after her. He walked over and stood behind Mary, her shoulders moving rapidly up and down as she wept.

“What’s wrong, Mary?” he asked, concerned.

“She’s…she’s just a baby,” she sobbed. “A baby that loves her mother, and won’t ever see her again. Who knows how this will all affect her.”

“She’ll be ok,” he told her, holding her tight. 

He pulled her head up to where she was looking him in the eye. Leaning forward, he kissed her deeply, a low purr rumbling in his chest. When he felt her hands undo his makeshift kilt, he pulled back, feeling a little nervous.

“What’s wrong, Rhage?” she asked as he kept the blanket around his hips.

“I want to…but…I’m pretty different down there too. I…could hurt you.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” she replied, taking her own clothes off before gently tugging the blanket off of him and gently grasping his soft cock.

He started to pant heavily as she stroked him slowly, looking down at him. She let out a little purr as he started moving in her grip, growling passionately in his throat. He surprised her when he grabbed her up and tossed her on the bed, prowling up to her. Nudging his way between her legs he laid another kiss on her, touching her sex and finding her soaked. Unable to stop himself in spite of his nervousness, he lined himself up with her opening and pressed in slowly. They both moaned loudly, Rhage’s ears lying back against his head as he hilted.

“Are you ok?” he asked, Mary panting heavily.

“God yes,” she growled, pulling him down on top of her, “Give me everything you’ve got.”

Hearing that from her, he was able to push his doubts away and go at it hard and fast, the headboard banging against the wall quite hard. She clawed at his arms and back, moaning loudly. When she came, he couldn’t hold back. Hilting in her, he roared his release, a barb pushing out from the uneven ridge under his cock and engaging inside her. It only made her sex squeeze him tighter. When they were done, he tried to pull out, but the barb wouldn’t let him. Mary’s hands framed his face and pulled his gaze down to her. She looked very satisfied.

“Looks like we’re stuck for now,” he laughed nervously.

“It’s a small price to pay,” she said, giving him a loving smile as she kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled her shoulder and throat, a low purr thrumming through his chest. When he was able to pull out, he laid down beside her. She cuddled against him, stroking any part of him she could reach.

“Mmm…I love the feel of your fur,” she sighed. “It feels like silk.”

“Really?” he asked. “You aren’t put off by it?”

“Not at all. I knew a few people who are into the fur community and while I never understood the appeal, I didn’t mind them talking to me about it. Now…well, I can see why they think it’s sexy.”

He sat up on his elbows, a sly grin on his face. “So, you like your man tall and fuzzy?”

“I’ll always love you, Rhage. You could have a horn growing out your forehead and I’d still want to be with you.”

“I’m lucky to have you,” he murmured as he hugged her to him. As he laid back down, he noticed she was wiping away tears. “What’s wrong, Mary?”

“I couldn’t help but think about what our kids would be like, if we could’ve had them,” she said.

His face saddened. “Mary, love…You don’t know how hard it is to know that I can’t give you the one thing you want most. Until I met you, I never realized how much I want to have children, to be a dad.”

“Maybe I could become like you. Maybe…maybe it’ll fix me and we could have kids.”

“But the Scribe Virgin might take her gift away…I’ll talk to her about it. If there’s a chance we’ll be able to have a family…”

“Warrior,” he heard a soft voice speak from the corner. He looked up to see the Scribe Virgin standing there. He quickly dropped out of the bed and onto his knees, paying homage to the mother of his race. “Stand please.”

He got to his feet. Even though he towered over her, he still feared the power she wielded. She craned her neck to look him over.

“Wrath came to me just a few moments ago and told me what happened. I wished to see you with my own eyes,” she said in her soft, yet powerful voice. She reached out and placed her hand flat against his abs, the tingle of power causing his fur to stand on end. “I know what you and your shellan were talking about moments ago. I understand the pain and anguish of being unable to have children that she feels. The gift I bestowed upon her was paid for by her infertility. The price has been paid. If you were to find a way to have children, I won’t take the gift away.” She seemed to grow saddened. “I…I would like to be notified if you are successful.”

“Of course, Scribe Virgin,” he told her, bowing his head. Going down on his knees once more, he couldn’t help himself, he pulled her to him and hugged her. Surprisingly, she allowed this, actually stepping closer to him.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her. “Before Mary, I…I hated you for the curse you inflicted upon me. I eventually understood its purpose, but I still longed for the day I’d be rid of it. I know now that the punishment wasn’t because I killed that bird. It was because you loved me and were trying to save me from myself, which you did. I wouldn’t be the male I am today if it wasn’t for the hard lesson you made me learn.” He kissed her covered forehead. “I love you. I’m sorry I had to force your hand all those years ago and I ask for your forgiveness for my transgression.”

“You have been forgiven, my child,” she murmured, her voice sounding thick with tears. When he pulled back, she disappeared.

“You sure about this, Mary? If this doesn’t work, you’ll be stuck like this forever. I’d hate for you to lose your humanity too.”

“For the chance to have children of our own…it’s a chance I need to take,” she replied as he sat beside her on her side of the bed, tears falling down her cheeks. “Rhage…this is tearing me apart inside. And seeing Zsadist and Bella with Nalla…I’m happy for them, but it hurts to be around the three of them.”

“I know, love,” he sighed, pulling her to him.

“Please, Rhage. Do this for me.”

He nodded, cutting his finger deeply while scratching her enough to break skin, placing his cut over hers. It took a half hour for the transformation and Mary took it well, not making a sound. And she was still beautiful; her fur was on the short side, a robust auburn with red and gold highlights, short gold stripes scattered throughout her pelt and banding her tail. She looked over her shoulder at him, a small smile on her face as she brushed her tail under his chin and over his face. Her stare grew a little intense, her fangs extending. His eyes went wide. Did she become part vampire?

She let out a low, husky purr, her tail stroking down his front and down to his crotch. He shuddered as the feather light touch aroused him. As he got up on the bed, Mary moved towards the center of the bed, on all fours, lowering her torso and raising her rear, her tail curling up over her back. The presentation called to something primal deep inside him, something he couldn’t deny. Growling, he got behind her, thrusting hard inside her. She let out a yowl, struggling. Leaning over her back, he gently bit down on the back of her neck, stilling her instantly.

He thrust hard and fast, Mary hotter and tighter than ever, making her yowl and moan loudly, her tail snapping about. He let go of her neck, grinding against her, a low purr starting in his throat. Leaning over her, he placed his wrist in front of Mary. Feeling her fangs pierce his vein, it spurred him on. As he released, he bit her throat. The taste…the familiar strength and power he could taste in her blood, it made his release that much more powerful. Her release came next, her body squeezing him deliciously. She let go of his wrist, panting as she licked the wound. After sealing her wound, he nuzzled her throat, a purr thrumming through him and her.

“Blessed Virgin,” he panted as he got off of her and held her. “I can feed from you exclusively now. We no longer need Layla.”

“That was so hot,” she purred, stretching lazily. “I feel more alive than I have in years.”

“I love you,” he sighed, cuddling with her.


	3. Haunted by the Past

*Kira*

Kira woke up alone, Shinki in her arms. Sitting up, she felt a little queasy, but a lot better than the other night. After using the bathroom and brushing her hair and teeth, she dressed in the loose sweatpants and green t-shirt left for her. A minute later, an old man that looked like a butler came in with more clothes.

“Ah, good; you’re up, little mistress. Feeling better?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Come with me then and we’ll get you fed. My name is Fritz.”

Grabbing Shinki, Kira followed Fritz, looking all around at the amazing house. Coming into a beautiful dining room, Fritz pulled a chair out at the far end on the side she was on. Once seated, he pushed her up to the table and went through a swinging door into the kitchen. She sat there holding Shinki in her lap, the quiet overwhelming. A few minutes later, Fritz came back with a large bowl of oatmeal, some fresh fruit and a glass of milk. She ate more than half the food and drank all the milk, feeling even better. Thanking Fritz, Kira got up from the table and was about to go upstairs when she heard lots of footsteps and voices coming from the second floor.

Scared, she hid in the narrow space behind a statue along the side of the staircase. Rhage and a woman went by, entering the dining room. A minute later, she watched a male with a beautiful head of hair and dressed in fine clothing go by, with a lovely blonde woman on his arm. They appeared nice enough. Then two couples went by her; both guys were even more gigantic-looking than the other guy and Rhage, the women tall, pale, and slender, absolutely gorgeous. Both males were good-looking, but frightening. The one that passed closest to her had skull-trimmed hair, black bands tattooed around his neck and wrists, a scar running down the middle of his face.

The other one had straight black hair down to his butt and wore black, wraparound shades. Seeing no one else, she was about to come out when a door across the way opened. She stayed hidden, watching a guy with a nose that looked like it’d been broken a few times, a beautiful, blonde-haired woman and another guy with diamond eyes, a goatee, and tattoos on his face walk on by. That last guy really scared her, he looked positively cruel. Another woman with short blonde hair and glasses followed, grabbing hold of the goateed guy's arm. Yet more males came out of the same door the other group had come through. Three tall guys, one with mismatched eyes, a redhead, and a tall dark-haired guy walked into the dining room. Following them was another guy with two females. Both females appeared intimidating, one with a long braid, the other short, dark hair. They were chatting as they went into the dining room.

When no one else came through, she squeezed out of her hiding place. Before she went upstairs, Kira looked into the dining room, seeing them eating, talking, laughing. They were one big, happy family. A family she wasn’t a part of. Never would be. Slowly walking back upstairs, she couldn’t stop more tears as they fell. She may just be a little kid, but she was very intelligent. Kira knew what happened to kids that lost their parents and had no other family. She would be dumped in an orphanage with others like her. Where she would watch everyone else get adopted, welcomed into a loving family. But not her. Her mommy and daddy were the only ones who had cared about her, loved her. Everyone else hated her. And she knew it from experience.

Last year, they had traveled upstate to a small city of their people, well hidden from humans. Her parents lived there when they were kids and wanted to visit during their favorite festival. They met up with some of their old friends at a huge gathering in the park. All she had wanted was to play with the other children, have fun, make friends. But all the other kids turned her down, running away from her, ignoring her. None of them had wings like she did, her being a rare type of Sayancian. And because of it, they hated her, called her a freak, a monster. An animal. Even the adults made their disgust known to her very clearly. No one would talk to her or even look at her, but would put on a little show of being nice to her when her parents were around. She couldn’t even get anything to eat or drink because either she’d be shooed or just ignored. Tired of the looks everyone gave her, Kira walked off and sat under a huge tree at the top of a fairly steep hill, overlooking a small patch of trees. Sitting there, she looked up at the bright, starry sky, longing to know how to fly, to escape.

But of course, her moments of peace didn’t last. The other kids came over and demanded she move. As she got up, Kira tried to talk to them, be friendly. But they threw it in her face. Then they beat her up and pushed her down the hill, shouting that she didn’t belong anywhere and all sorts of other horrible, nasty things. When she finally hit a tree and stopped, she looked back up the hill and saw everyone was watching the sky as fireworks lit up the sky. With a sprained ankle, a broken wrist and a cracked rib, it was slow going back up the hill. As she limped around the crowd, she tried to find her parents, but couldn’t see them. Others scattered around glared at her as she went past, a few of them hitting her, sending the message that she wasn’t wanted around. Ever. She moved as quickly as she could towards their car and climbed in. Until her cuts were cleaned and bones were set, they wouldn’t heal. Some time later, her parents came back and got in the car, it being too dark for them to see how badly she was hurt. When they saw her, they confronted everyone about it. Hearing everyone try to justify what they did, both of them vowed they’d never come back. When they got back home, Kira received Shinki as a gift. He was her only friend, and now, he was all she had left of her family.

So, she knew no one will adopt her. She would be in an orphanage until she grew up and could fend for herself. Then find a place to live and a job, living one day at a time; always alone. Never to be loved again. Her family was gone and for her, there were no second chances to have one. Ending up back at the room she’d woke up in, Kira went in, shut the door, closed the curtains, shut off the lights and climbed onto the bed. Lying there, hugging her only friend to her chest, she wept in the darkness, her pain and sadness the only constant she could depend on in her life. Not very long after she’d laid down, she felt something warm and furry cuddle against her. Turning on a light, Kira saw it was a black cat next to her, purring loudly. She petted him and he moved closer to her, laying in her lap once she sat up. But after a few minutes, the cat got up, picked up Shinki in his mouth and ran out, the door cracked open slightly.

“Hey! Come back here!” she shouted, running after him.

*Wrath*

Wrath sighed in relief as he signed the last form on his desk, laying it on top of the tall stack of papers in his OUT tray. It had taken weeks of hard work and very little sleep, but he finally got caught up on his paperwork.

“But now what?” he sighed, cracking his neck.

There wasn’t much to do. Beth was at Safe House with the other females of the house, he couldn’t read very well, if at all, didn’t feel like working out and wasn’t allowed to go out. And all the Brothers were out, either doing their job or winding down.

“Figures. Finally finish all that damn paperwork and I end up bored.”

Sitting there, trying to think of what to do, he noticed a black, fuzzy blur low to the ground silently walk in.

“Hey, Boo,” he said as the cat jumped onto his desk and slid into his lap. “Lonely too, huh?”

But Boo only stayed long enough to get a good petting, dropped something into his lap and jumped down, running off.

“Weird,” Wrath thought, taking hold of the mystery object in his lap.

After a minute, he realized it was the alien youngling’s toy, a slightly worn stuffed cat. No doubt her favorite. She must have dropped it. But before he could even get up, a white blur stopped in the doorway. The kid. She looked right at him, stepping back, shaking all over.

“Come here,” he purred, crooking a finger in her direction.

He watched her step forward slowly. Pushing the throne away from the desk, he watched her come around the desk and stand right in front of him. She looked down at the floor, shaking harder.

“This yours?” he asked, showing her the toy. She nodded, taking it from him.

“Your name’s Kira, right?” he asked.

Again, she nodded.

“I’m Wrath,” he told her, “this is my home.”

Her head snapped up to look at him, fear pouring off her like water.

“As in…Wrath, the Blind King? The only pure vampire left?” she asked, timidly.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

Before she could bolt, he picked her up and set her in his lap. Poor thing trembled like a leaf in the wind.

“Relax. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Very gradually, she settled down and relaxed.

“Now I’ve been told your parents have done many things to help out our race. Is that true?”

“Yes. They taught me to help anyone who needed it if I could.”

“Good. That’s very good. We’re having a memorial set up where your house used to be and a short, small service. Is that ok with you?”

“Yes. Thank you for that. And for letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem. Now, in a couple of weeks, we have to go to a will reading, your parents’ will. And I’m going to let their lawyer find you a home. I think you’ll be better off with your own people. Do you understand?”

“I do.”

“You’re pretty smart, kiddo,” Wrath commented, setting her on her feet and getting up.

He strode to the study’s door and stopped for a moment. Deciding to go down to the gym, he was about to take a step when he felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see Kira next to him, looking up at him.

“Um…would you mind…taking a walk outside with me?” she asked timidly.

“Not at all. I think some fresh air will do us some good.”

Once outside, he watched as the child ran ahead, out onto the lawn. He smiled as he watched her jump around, chasing and catching fireflies, letting them go and going after them again. Her laughter was like music to the ears, innocent and so full of life. In a way, he felt relieved that what had happened hadn’t completely destroyed her spirit. Left her hollow and sad. After a little bit, Kira ran into him, falling to the ground. She shook it off and ran around some more. Not long after that, she opened her wings and caught the breeze, pulled off her feet and into the air. At first, she was scared, falling a little, but her instincts kicked in and she soared up. Even with his poor sight, she was a sight to behold as she flew. He sat out on the plush lawn, watching Kira for hours. Checking his watch, Wrath was surprised to find it was nearly 5 a.m. Dawn would be coming soon.

“Kira! Come on, it’s time to go back in!” he shouted as he stood up.

Her descent was smooth, but she was a little too steep, she’d hurt herself. Stepping forward a few feet, he reached out and caught her around the waist.

“Thank you,” she sighed. “I guess I need to work on landing, huh?”

“A little,” he chuckled.

Once he set her down, she smacked his leg playfully and started running.

“Tag, you’re it!” she yelled.

Normally, he would’ve said no to playing some stupid little game, but…this kid was different. She made him feel like a kid again himself. He took off after her, right on her little heels, with her laughing the whole way. Once inside, she had a little bit of a harder time running, but she managed. When turning corners, Kira would use her tail to grab bolted fixtures and swing herself around. Just as she got inside her room, he caught her, pulling her up off her feet. Out of breath, he set her down, leaving her to change in her bathroom. Kicking off his boots, he laid on her bed to get his wind back, the exhaustion of not sleeping more than an hour a day for the last week or so catching up to him. He took his shades off and rubbed his eyes, yawning and cracking his jaw. Feeling the mattress move slightly, he looked to see Kira crawl up next to him. He pulled her up onto his chest, lightly stroking her arm and side. A few minutes later, Wrath was going to get up and let her go to bed, but she was fast asleep. And since she looked so peaceful and he was tired, he stayed, her soft purring easing him into a deep sleep.

*Beth*

When Beth finally got home she was exhausted. She hit the stairs, the Brothers’ shouting and laughter echoing out from the dining room as they finished their last meal before heading to bed or a hard workout. Looking into Wrath’s study, she found it empty, all the paperwork done. Arriving at their bedroom, she found it deserted too. Feeling a little worried, she wandered around, tracking the echo of her in him to the room right next to Rhage and Mary’s. She went inside to find Wrath completely passed out; his shades on the pillow next to him, the small child Rhage had found on his chest, under Wrath’s left hand, her toy lying on the empty side of the bed, right next to Wrath. Very gently, she laid down next to them, careful not to wake them. She was relieved to see Wrath finally resting soundly after all the stress of working on getting things back in order.

“I missed you,” she heard Wrath whisper.

She smiled as he turned on his side, laying Kira in the small space between them.

“Missed you too,” she purred. “Bored much?”

“Not really actually,” he said, looking down at Kira. “She kept me company.”

He yawned, looking so tired. But as he moved to get up, Kira grabbed hold of his shirt in her sleep, whimpering. When he settled back down, she snuggled against him, purring.

“We can stay here,” Beth whispered, easing down right behind the child. They fell asleep right away.


	4. Parting is Sorrow

*Kira*

Over the next week and a half, she got close with everyone, even Vishous. She brought out the best in them, they adored her and she was happy. But finally, the night of the reading came and Wrath’s decision to turn her over to the lawyer still stood. The ride out was quiet, no one saying anything. They arrived ten minutes early; Beth, Wrath, V and Phury in the Escalade, Rhage, Mary, Marissa and Butch in the GTO, Z, Bella and Kira in his Porche.

“Good evening,” the lawyer said, standing and shaking everyone’s hand before they were seated in the conference room.

It took thirty minutes to go through the will. The property their home had been on was left to Wrath, possessions found in storage and safety deposit boxes left to the Brothers and their wives and a large trust fund for Kira.

“So, are you taking custody of Kira, your majesty?” the lawyer asked, closing his briefcase.

“No,” Wrath answered. “After careful consideration, I decided it would be in her best interests to turn her over to you, find a family with her own people.”

“Very well,” the lawyer said. “I’ll give you time to say goodbye.”

She walked out with everyone to their cars. Rhage pulled her suitcase from the Porche’s trunk and set it next to her, then crouched down in front of her.

“I know it’s going to be hard,” Rhage said softly, “getting used to new people, and finding a home. But you’re sweet, funny, adorable. Be yourself, stay positive and it’ll be ok. You need to be strong.”

“Ok,” she said, hugging him. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, kiddo.”

One by one, they said their goodbyes, Vishous going last. Pulling a phone and a little box from his pocket, he sat on his knees in front of her. He opened the box, pulling out a pendant made of black silver, a medallion hanging off the fine chain, an owl on one side, a dagger on the other. He clasped it around her neck, careful not to snag her hair.

“This is a very special medallion,” he said, fingering the thin disc, “that can only be made by the blacksmith of the Brotherhood for Brothers, their mates and their children. Made from specially treated silver. The owl on the other side represents our deity, the Scribe Virgin. As long as you have that, your prayers will be heard. And you’ll always be connected to us.”

“But I can’t have this,” she replied, “I’m not related to you guys.”

He shook his head. “No matter what happens, Wrath said that you are always welcome in his house. That you are a part of our family.”

He put the phone in her hand. “If you’re ever in trouble or need help, call us, ok?”

She nodded and hugged him tightly.

“Take care, kiddo,” he said when he stood again.

She waved as they got back in their cars and left, a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

*I love you, guys,* she thought as she got in the lawyer’s car and they drove down the street.

A few minutes later, she wasn’t surprised as they parked in front of an orphanage, kids of all ages listening to an adult read a story in the large living room. They went inside and while the lawyer and the head of the orphanage filled out paperwork, she stood right outside the living room, listening, looking over the kids she’d be living with. All of them were at least a year older than her or older. And none of them were like her. When the lawyer left, the female reading to the other kids told them it was bedtime. They groaned, but went upstairs, none of them even seeing her. She looked up when the male and female, the people running it, came over to her. Kira smiled, but they looked down their noses at her.

“You lucked out, kid,” the male said in an irritated voice. “The orphanage on the other side of town is full. And they wouldn’t be as hospitable as us. Now get upstairs and find a bed, we’ll be up to check on everyone in 5 minutes.”

Her heart sinking, she got her case and went up the stairs quickly, not wanting to make anyone mad. Going into the first room she reached, she found three girls, about ten or eleven, just about to get in one of four beds, a set on each side as bunk beds. They looked at her, their expressionless faces frozen.

“Hi,” she said.

When they didn’t say anything, she went over to the empty bottom bunk. But before she could reach it, the girls got in her way.

“What do you think you’re doing?” one asked in a snooty voice.

“Going to bed,” she replied innocently. “It’s just for tonight.”

“No way,” another said, “we don’t want to sleep in the same room as an animal.”

“Yeah,” the last chimed in. “This isn’t a barn. Go on, shoo.”

Scared they might hit her, she left and tried another room. But it was the same thing in every room, only some of them got nasty.

“Figures,” the older female spat, finding her out in the hall, “come with me.”

She followed the adult, her tail twitching in anger out into the backyard, stopping at a shed at the back wall, away from the house.

“There’s a tent, sleeping bag and a hammock in the shed,” she said. “You can either camp in the tent or sleep in the hammock once you set it up. Take your pick. And don’t hold your breath waiting to get a room in the house.”

Kira sighed heavily as the adult went inside. She never imagined it would be this bad. Honestly, the worst she figured would be a cot in a storage room. Yawning, Kira found the hammock and managed to get it set up without too much difficulty. Straightening the shed a little, she set her suitcase on a crate, opened it, found some pajamas and changed her clothes. Running to the house, Kira darted in, found a bathroom on the ground floor, used it, and got out. Going back into the shed, she grabbed Shinki, closed her case and shut the door as she left, a blanket in her hand as well. Kira climbed up into her hammock, spreading the blanket over her, a flat pillow under her head. Lying on her side, Kira was able to see the other kids getting tucked in; laughing, smiling, happy. And the adults were so caring and loving. But not to her; never her. She wept silently, knowing she’d never know another kind word or gesture in her life. Fingering the medallion Vishous gave her, she rolled onto her back.

“Please send me a family who loves me. Please don’t make me stay where I’m not wanted,” she prayed, “and I know they don’t feel the same, but…let the Brothers know I love them very much.” And with that, she fell into a fitful sleep.

************

The next week was absolutely awful. She ended up getting up at sunrise. Unless she was near the front of the line at meals, she went hungry and she had to sit at a table away from everyone else. After meals, Kira went out to her ‘room’ and stayed there. And thankfully, they left her alone. She would sit there, watching everyone else just be kids. Even with Shinki, Kira was extremely lonely and miserable. Her only relief was that the librarian at the public library was nice to her and she checked out books regularly. It was all she had. Yet, no matter how much avoided it, some of the other kids occasionally beat the crap out of her. After her daily, super-early shower, she dressed, took her pjs and put them into her case and groomed herself. Afterwards, Kira made her bed and went in again, just in time for breakfast. At least, she thought so. Everyone else was sitting and eating. She moved to grab the last plate, but an older boy pushed her away and took it. Defeated, Kira went back outside and climbed up into her hammock.

“How much earlier am I going to need to get up to catch a meal?” she sighed, her stomach roaring.

She hadn’t gotten to eat a meal for the last four days and it was getting to her. Ignoring the gnawing in her gut, Kira grabbed her ratty, frayed backpack, made sure she had her schoolbooks and went around the house. She crossed the street to stay away from the other children, watching them as the orphanage owners hugged them goodbye. Eyeing the other kids’ new school clothes, Kira looked at her own. Only a week had passed since the Brothers gave her up and the new, comfortable clothes they’d given her were torn, frayed and always dirty, no matter how much she washed them. The other kids had been mad at her for something or other, and had ruined all her clothes.

She repaired and cleaned them as best she could, but now she really looked like an orphan no one wanted.   
And to top it off, she’d been assigned to a ‘special class’ because none of the parents wanted their kids being taught by the same teacher as her. She had been placed in the 6th grade, no doubt thinking she’d get the worst grades and keep her there forever. But she showed them when she got the highest score on the grade entrance exam. Today was the first day of classes at school and she was terrified her teacher was going to be cruel or worse, they’d just leave her sit in an empty room all day.

Getting a slip of paper at the front door of the school with her room number on it, Kira moved quickly, finding her class at the end of the hall. She went inside to see a male teacher at the desk up front, reading through some papers, the rows of desks empty. Very quietly, she sat at the very back corner, watching the teacher while waiting for class to start. He seemed nice enough; his short, dark blonde fur well-kept, his green eyes trained on his paperwork. The final bell rang, but no other kids showed up. After a minute or two, the teacher looked up. She looked away.

“Kira Wintari?” he asked aloud, getting up from his desk.

“Here,” she said quietly, raising a hand.

He sighed. “It’s terrible to have to have a separate class just because one child’s different.”

Seeing his feet come into her line of sight, Kira sat very still, keeping her eyes averted. He made her look at him. He looked at her kindly.

“My name’s Mr. Turner,” he said. “Come up front and we’ll begin class.”

All that morning, she had the best day since she was left with the lawyer. Mr. Turner was funny, kind and a lot of fun. Kira knew a lot of what he was teaching already and he was very patient with her when she was struggling. It seemed like they’d barely begun when the bell for recess and lunch rang. Taking a book from her bag, she practically ran to the cafeteria, starving. By a stroke of luck, she got there first and they gave her a lunch, sneering as she went past. Finding a table way away from the large cluster of tables, she sat down. Just as she was about to take a bite, a huge fifth grade girl snatched it away.

“You want food?” she asked rudely, “then beg for it.”

Her stomach cramping into tight knots, Kira got down on her hands and knees, touched her forehead to the ground, tail between her legs.

May I please have a lunch?” she asked politely. “Please, I haven’t eaten in days. All I want is to eat in peace.”

“Ok. Just pay me five dollars and I’ll let you have it.”

Kira looked up. “But I don’t have any money.”

“Then I guess you can dig your meal out of the trash,” the girl replied cruelly, tossing the tray in the garbage. Each of her friends and a few spectators either spat in the garbage or tossed something nasty in. Then the girl kicked her in the ribs, making her gasp, the air knocked out of her. “Go crawl away and die somewhere, freak,” the girl spat. “No one wants you here. You have no business learning anything, you’re hardly worthy of being a pet.” The girl grunted as she kicked Kira until she felt bruised through and through. “No one wants you now. You’re alone. You. Are. Nothing.”

When they finally left her alone, she picked herself up off the floor and left the lunchroom. Going into the bathroom, she checked the damage done. Her left hand was scratched up, she had bruises all over her chest and back and her right ankle was badly bruised. But she’d live. Going outside, she sat under a tree way away from everything in the playground, wanting to just enjoy the sunny day. But of course, the girl from before was heading straight for her. She moved away quickly to another spot clear across the grounds. When another set of kids started for her, Kira ran back in and they left her alone. Sighing heavily, she went back to her classroom, silently screaming that all this wasn’t fair. Her teacher wasn’t back yet, so she sat at her desk, finishing her work.

“You’re back early,” Mr. Turner said as the first bell rang to restart class. “Have fun?”

She nodded. After a short lecture, he gave her several assignments and her homework, giving her nearly three hours to finish since they’d gotten through the entire day’s lessons. Kira worked quietly, hiding her left hand under her desk and trying to get her stomach to quit hurting. A few times she had to lay her head on the desk until the pain went down. Right as the bell rang, Kira handed in all her work finished.

“An excellent first day,” he said, giving her a smile. “You’re a very bright child. See you tomorrow.”

After she got her things together, Kira went to the window. Once everyone was gone, she left. Back at the orphanage, she noticed all the kids seemed really excited. Sitting in her hammock, cuddling Shinki, she overheard someone say it was an adoption day. When couples came looking to adopt. Knowing she didn’t have a chance, she stayed put, pulling a book out and reading.

“Hello,” she heard a young woman say nearby. Looking up, Kira saw that a young couple was right next to her. “What’s your name?”

“Kira,” she answered quietly.

“Pretty name for a pretty girl,” the male replied, smiling. “Who’s your friend there?”

“Shinki.”

They talked together for a little while, other kids trying to get their attention. Kira’s heart lifted, the possibility of being adopted realized.

“Why are you over here all by yourself?” the female asked.

“Nobody likes me, because…I’m different,” Kira replied, shaking as she extended her wings.

But they didn’t leave or turn nasty. The female sat next to her, stroking a wing. In fact, they seemed to like her more.

“Can we see your room?” the male asked.

“You’re in it,” she answered. “I keep my clothes and school things in the shed over there.”

“That’s horrible,” they said, shocked. After a few minutes of talking with each other, they turned to her. “How’d you like to come home with us?”

“I’d love it,” she said quickly.

While they went in to fill out the papers, Kira got her stuff together and stood next to her hammock, nearly jumping for joy. But her hope was short-lived. All the other children came over to her, grabbed her, and shoved her against the wall.

“You’ve got another thing coming if you think you’re getting adopted before any of us,” a boy snarled.

They gagged her, grabbed her things and carried her away. As they walked away from the orphanage, she saw the couple with another child, looking disappointed, but happy. Everyone carried her across town until they reached the woods behind the school. Throwing Kira to the ground, several held her down, one kid brandishing a knife. Smiling cruelly, he cut her all over, shallow, but stinging awfully, leaving large gashes in her wings. To finish, the boy cut her deep across her face, from her right eyebrow, over her eye, across her nose and all the way across her left cheek, then dumping salt on her face and smearing it in. She screamed horribly from the pain.

“There,” he spat, “No one will think you’re pretty now. And if you ever come back to the orphanage, we’ll do more than leave one scar.”

When she reached for the cell phone in her case, they took it just as someone picked it up.

“What a waste of time,” they laughed. “No one will ever come to rescue a disease ridden freak like you.” Dropping the phone, they stomped it to pieces. Then one picked up Shinki. She was held back when she tried to grab for him.

“Please, no! He’s all I have left of my family,” she sobbed, tears flowing freely. “The only friend I’ve ever had. Please spare him, I beg you.”

His sadistic grin widening, the boy with the knife took Shinki and sliced him to pieces, fluff and fabric littering the ground.

“That’ll be you if you come back,” he said. “We don’t care if you come to school or see you anywhere else. At least then you won’t get in our way of getting a home. You had one. It’s your own fault you lost it.”

After they left, Kira picked up the remnants of her friend, putting them into a box from her case. She went a little ways into the woods, finding a huge knot hole in a tree next to a running stream. Tucking her things in the hole, she cleaned up, her scratches healing, except for the gash on her face. Finished with that, she climbed into her hole, her wings around her frail body, a ratty blanket over her as well, she cried for hours, falling into a restless sleep filled with vivid, horrible nightmares.

The next morning, she took a cold dip in the stream, dried and dressed, tucked the box with Shinki in it into her schoolbag and walked to the school. She waited for a long time until other kids showed up. She tried to get some of the day old bagels or donuts from one of the dumpsters, but they shooed her away, tossed them and locked it. Ignoring the hunger clawing at her painfully, she finger combed her long hair, pulling it over her face so no one could see the vibrant scar. People shoved her, tripped her, pummeled her small body with heavily-laden bookbags. She just took the hits, got up if she fell and continued on to her class. After the previous day, her spirit was broken, hopes dashed. Kira still prayed, but now she simply wished for everyone she knew to be happy and for her to get a little peace. She’d accepted that there was no one who’d take her in. That she deserved all this punishment. That it was her fault she was what she was. Her fault she was an orphan. Once in her classroom, they jumped into the lessons, Kira answering every question, saying nothing else. When the lunch bell rang, she just pulled Shinki’s box from her bag, held it to her chest and laid her head down.

“Skipping lunch?” Mr. Turner asked.

“I’m not hungry,” she answered flatly.

“Why don’t you go play outside?” he asked, sounding concerned. “I’m sure your friends will wonder where you’re at.”

She lifted her head some and shook it. “I don’t have any friends. The only friend I’ve ever had is in this box. What’s left anyway. No friends. No family. I have nothing.”

Her stomach spasming, she laid her head down, whining in her throat. From the sounds coming from her gut, she knew he could hear it. She felt so ashamed.

“Not hungry, huh?” he asked softly. “Sounds like that isn’t true.”

She looked up at him, her hair covering pretty much her entire face. “It doesn’t matter if I am or not,” she told him. “You’ve seen how people treat me.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I get to the lunchroom first, but before I get even a little bite, the older kids take it, throw it out and beat me senseless. At the orphanage I had to get up very early to use the bathroom, dress and be first in line at mealtime or I went hungry.”

“And when’s the last time you got a meal?” he asked, sounding horrified.

“Five days ago.”

She whined louder as dry heaves hit. Mr. Turner held her until it passed. And Kira froze when he pulled her hair back, revealing the scar on her face.

“Dear god,” he whispered, paling out under his fur.

He barely touched it and it was still horribly sore. She pulled away, yelping. Getting out of his hold, she got her box.

“I’m sorry that I’ve wasted two days of your time,” she said, tears beginning to fall.

“You haven’t,” he said, kneeling before her. “You’re very smart and I enjoy teaching you.”

“No, I’m an idiot for thinking I can live among normal people. I lost my family because I’m like this. Not even the people who saved me wanted me.” She started crying more. “I came so close to being adopted the other day,” she sobbed. “But the other kids…they drug me away. Cut me. Destroyed the only thing I had left of my parents. And my memories have already started to fade. It’s only been a few weeks…and…and…” Kira completely caved, crying hysterically, grabbing hold of her medallion.

*I miss you guys so much,* she thought. *Please come back.*

The pain tearing away at her, she ran out, trying to escape. She took a wrong turn, running into a teacher. He kicked her hard, sending her flying through the front door. When she landed, Kira hit her head, blacking out instantly.

*Hunter*

Hunter Turner took off after her, sickened and horrified by what he’d seen and heard. God…he’d heard how bad many of the laws were being ignored or twisted. But nothing like this cruelty. Turning a corner, he saw Kira get punted, slamming through the front doors of the school. Seeing the wicked grin on the teacher’s face nearly made him throw up. She was just a small child for God’s sake. What had she ever done to warrant such attacks?

Crouching next to her still form, Hunter checked her pulse. She was still going strong. Gently picking her up, he placed her in his car, got in and drove off. Once he’d arrived at his home at the edge of town, Hunter took Kira inside, tucked her into his bed and went downstairs. After making calls to their capital, to the royal family themselves, he made some food for when Kira finally woke. He carried it up and set it on his desk. As he turned around, he saw she was coming around.

“Where am I?” she asked, holding her head.

“At my home,” he told her. “You’re safe here.”

“They’ll come,” she said, “they’ll come for me and this time, they’ll kill me. I have to leave.”

“Our people can use magic. I placed a very strong spell on my property. No one can set foot on my land without permission. No one can get you here.”

He brought the food over, sitting it over her lap. Unable to control herself, Kira dug in, so very hungry. Hearing the phone ring, Hunter got up and answered the upstairs line in the hallway.

“Would you mind telling me why you aren’t here?” the school principal asked calmly.

“My student was injured,” he answered. “and suffering malnutrition. None of the doctors in town or the hospital would see her, so I brought her to my home.”

“Yes…” the principal drawled, “the Akrian child. About that…you should have just called the orphanage to pick her up.”

“They tossed her out.”

“So?”

“My god,” Hunter growled, “what’s with you people?! She’s just a little girl!”

“An Akrian child!” the principal shouted. “She’s a lowly animal. The only reason she was even welcomed in town was because the vampire king brought her. She has caused enough problems for us. You will bring her to city hall tonight.”

“Like hell I will!” he roared. “I’ll protect her from the likes of you and everyone else in town!”

“I see,” the principal said. “I hope you understand you won’t be expected to come back to work.”

“Whatever. I wouldn’t be caught dead teaching at your shit hole of a school again!”

Slamming the phone down, Hunter stormed around, super pissed. Hearing Kira sobbing, he calmed and went back in. She had eaten everything he’d brought. She looked up, cringing.

“I’m sorry you lost your job,” she said quietly. “I don’t mean to ruin stuff for people, it just…happens. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he told her, getting into the bed next to her.

Starting to tear up again, Kira curled into a tight ball, looking very uncomfortable. He picked her up and held the small child as she wept.

“I can always get another job,” he said softly. “But no one can replace you. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore, I swear.”

Kira cried a little more, calming until she fell asleep. He laid her out, but she refused to let go of him. He laid down, letting her cuddle him, the child obviously needing the comfort. It didn’t take very long for him to fall asleep.


	5. A Warm Welcome

*Kira*

 

Kira woke up sometime after the sun had set, next to her teacher, Mr. Turner. His arm was draped over her, holding her, a soft purr coming from him. She rested her head on his chest, about to fall asleep again when she heard shouting. Shaking Mr. Turner, he got up after a minute. Yawning, he looked at her, then perking up when he heard the yelling. Opening the window, Mr. Turner leaned out to see the whole town at the edge of his land.

“Give us the girl!” the mayor yelled.

“You’ll have to kill me first!”

“Have it your way then!”

All at once, a dozen Molotov cocktails flew through the air, smashing against the house, lighting it ablaze. But what frightened Mr. Turner was a sledgehammer another male was wielding.

“Uh oh,” he whispered, “that’ll take care of my shield. Oh dear, we’re in trouble now.”

 

*Rhage*

 

Rhage picked at his food, staring at the plate. Even his beast was sluggish, barely shifting around for hours. It had been hard to give up Kira that night last week, but it was better for her to be with her people. Make friends, have a family that was equipped with knowledge she’d need later in life. But damn, it still hurt like hell to watch her wave as they drove off, putting on a brave face. And he wasn’t the only one affected. Wrath was edgy all the time. Mary was quiet. Z…shit, he seemed kind of down. His hair trigger temper was mellowed out, way out. He didn’t even look up if anyone other than Bella touched him. But out of all of them, V was taking it really hard. From what he’d heard from Butch; Vishous was super quiet. Drinking enough booze to pass out, hardly eating and was back to not sleeping at all. But what really freaked them out was V hadn’t even touched his Four Toys all week. He took one look at his set up and couldn’t bear to look again. A few days before they took her away, she’d been at the Pit with V, Butch and Marissa since the rest of them had been out, playing around. She’d painted one of his four computer towers and ever since, V got close to her, a lot like he did with Jane. Now, with Kira gone, Vishous was miserable and pissed off all the time. They managed to keep all this from impairing their fighting, but there was a lot of depression in the house. Speaking of which, they hadn’t seen V yet this evening…

 

*Vishous*

 

Vishous chugged the last few inches of Goose in the bottle, grabbing another bottle and cracking it open.

“Damn,” he cursed, “I hate this.”

Kira…right from when they found her, he could feel she was very special…and important. How? Didn’t know. To who? No clue. But…she had this…innate ability to brighten their moods. To bring out the best in them. She acted so warmly to each of them, playful once they’d warmed up to each other. Even he came to adore her. His thoughts went back to the night she’d been here, being looked after by Butch and Marissa. The three of them looked like a paint bomb had exploded, one wall splattered from floor to ceiling. Once they’d cleaned up the mess, Butch and Marissa left, leaving the kid for him to watch. He didn’t exactly hate kids, V just felt awkward, unsure of how to treat one. So, he ignored her and sat in his chair to do something constructive, knocking the kid’s stuffed toy off of the edge of the desk. Once he’d picked it up and started to straighten up, he saw the image painted on the side of one of his computer towers. The kid came over, got scared and moved to run, but he held her wrist firmly. Before he’d gotten a good look at it, he had been furious, ready to scare the kid into leaving his stuff alone. But then he really looked at it closely. It was…amazing. Very clean and smooth, professional work. And it fit him like his glove.

After calming the kid, he put the image on his desktop. Then he sat and just…talked to her, even played with her a little. And while it wasn’t his nature to be so open and not serious; he felt…happy. They did stuff all night long, watching a movie or two around three that morning, Kira falling asleep on him. But even while she slept, V felt her youthful energy comforting him, a deep, peaceful calm embracing him until he finally nodded off. They ended up sleeping like that through the day, the next night and morning after that. God, he’d felt like a million dollars and in a much better mood than he’d been in lately. Yep, that kid is something special. So when Wrath said they weren’t letting her stay, he’d felt heart broken again. Well, to make sure she’d be ok, he made seven super small, ultra durable, high definition cameras that would transmit what they saw to his computer and save it both to the hard drive and a DVD. One was in the phone he gave her, the other six in her case, on a spring loaded mechanism that would release them when she opened it, sticking to whatever they landed on. They record sound as well as picture and would never die. He even had an alarm that would go off if three of the seven cameras were destroyed. Honestly, V knew she’d be fine, it was mostly a precaution.

Sighing heavily, he walked over to his desk. Glancing at the insignia on the tower, he sat down and started his computer up. After a week of sitting idle, it shut off because of the power save feature. When his desktop finally came up, an alarm blasted through the speakers. The one for Kira’s cameras. A window popped up, indicating the messages in voicemail. He opened it up. He heard a lot of struggling and sobbing.

“What a waste of time,” a young boy laughed. “No one will ever come to rescue a disease ridden freak like you.”

Then a crunch and screech as the phone was stomped. Opening a special folder, he started watching what had been recorded. From the looks of it, one camera landed on her medallion, two on a tree, one on her stuffed cat, one on her suitcase and the last on a door to a shed. He watched with shock and horror at how badly she was being treated. By her own race, no less. When he saw her stuffed cat get mercilessly ripped apart, leaving nothing left, a tear escaped his eye. Seeing all this broke his heart, made him sick to his stomach and enraged him at the same time. Grabbing the DVD from his disk drive, he stuffed it in a case and ran like hell down the access tunnel. When he slammed the door under the stairs in the foyer, the rest of the Brothers and Wrath were in the foyer; Wrath about to go upstairs, the guys about to head out for the night.

“Hey, V,” Butch called. “You ok, man? Lookin’ pale there, buddy.”

“We have to go get Kira back,” he said between breaths. “Right now.”

“I was wondering when this would come up,” Wrath sighed. “Vishous, you know she’s better off with her people.”

“We miss her too, V,” Rhage added, “but we can’t let it get to us.”

“No offense, my lord,” V snapped, “but her people are treating her like shit.” He held up the disc. “And here’s the evidence.”

The Brothers and Wrath followed him back to the gatehouse. While they sat, he popped the DVD into the player and started it up. As he showed them everything, they began to growl ferociously. Wrath stood as V shut it off.

“Boys,” he snarled, “we’re going to get her. No one, and I mean no one, treats a friend of the Brotherhood, of the king, so shamefully and gets away with it.”

 

*Kira*

 

“You ok?” Hunter coughed out as they escaped his blazing house.

“Yeah,” Kira said, coughing a little, holding onto Hunter as the mob broke through Hunter’s protective barrier.

“So help me, if you come any closer,” he snarled, “I can’t promise you’ll walk away alive.”

A couple of teachers from the school laughed, moving closer. Saying a few words, he held out his hand, a barrage of lightning striking them and sending them flying.

“I won’t warn you again!” he shouted, “Stay away!”

He held them off a good while, but his strength flagged and he ran. But there were more on the other side of the house. They ripped Kira away from him and held him. The biggest of them started punching Hunter, breaking bones, knocking out teeth. Yet he continued to fight, until a kick to the groin brought him to his knees.

“If you’re going to kill me,” he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth, “then do it.”

“Don’t worry,” they laughed. “We’ll kill you, alright. But first you’re going to watch us break this little animal. But we won’t kill her. That would be too easy. No, we’ll make her life a living hell.” They sneered at her, then turned back to him. “An animal like this is only good as a pet. And a sex toy.”

“I’ve always wanted to fuck an animal,” the one holding Kira chuckled. “Now, I’ll get my chance. The younger, the better.”

“Bastards!” Hunter yelled. “I’ll kill you before I let you do such a thing to an innocent child!”

“She won’t be so innocent for long,” one laughed. “Not when you finish with her, Turner.”

Hunter’s eyes went wide in shock. Adrenaline surged into him and he threw off his captors. He got Kira away from the other, beating him until he was unconscious. More came and subdued him. Kira jumped onto his chest.

“Please stop,” she sobbed. “Leave him alone.” She cried, holding onto him. “You can have me. Just please, stop hurting Mr. Turner. Let him go, please.”

“Kira, no,” he said, holding her, to protect her. “I’d rather die saving you than live knowing an innocent angel is being abused. I can’t leave.”

“Then you’ll die,” the mayor growled.

“Think again,” Kira heard a familiar voice growl. The crowd turned, revealing six familiar figures in black leather. The crowd knew who they were.

“Thought you could actually get away with treating a young like you have?” Wrath asked coldly.

“So what?” a kid from the orphanage blurted. “You aren’t our king. We don’t have to listen to you. You can’t do anything.”

“But we can,” a voice from above them said.

They looked up to see two adult Akrians coming in to land, one male, one female. The male had dark red, almost black fur, dark red hair and black feathered wings. The female was white, with platinum blonde hair and white wings.

“Oh really?” the mayor asked. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Your King and Queen!” the male yelled, ripping his shirt off, revealing a depiction of the Grim Reaper, poised to strike, lines of writing along the top and bottom, tattooed into his fur. The mob was shocked speechless.

“That’s right,” he growled, “King Rayne and Queen Kira Wintari.”

“Wintari?” Kira asked nervously. “But that’s my last name.” The queen walked over to her, Kira shaking hard. “After Mr. Turner here called us, we looked into it. Your dad was one of my cousins on my dad’s side, a few times removed, but still part of the royal family.”

“If we--,” a young female began, but Rayne cut her off.

“Silence,” he hissed. “You chose to be prejudiced. Now, all of you will pay the price.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Rhage said.

While everyone but Butch poofed back to the house; Kira, Hunter, Rayne and the adult Kira rode back with Butch. The others were waiting out in the courtyard, Havers with them.

“Havers, tend to Mr. Turner, please,” Wrath said calmly. “Everyone else, in my study.”

Once they were up in the study, Kira jumped from Brother to Brother, hugging and cuddling them furiously.

“I missed you guys so much,” she purred while in Wrath’s arms. “I prayed on this medallion every night, that you’d be blessed. And…that…you’d come back for me.”

“We all missed you too,” Phury said, “things just weren’t the same without you here.”

“You…you…guys really…missed me?” she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

“Absolutely,” Rhage replied, “we’re so sorry you had to go through all that. Coming out of it with a scar.”

She covered her face. “The other kids at the orphanage did it to me. Saying…no one will think I’m pretty now. Because a couple wanted to take me home.”

“You’ll always be pretty,” Wrath told her, “don’t let anyone else tell you otherwise.”

“Thanks for coming after me,” she said. “But…I guess I have to go with my aunt now.”

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” her aunt and uncle said.

“Really?”

They nodded. “If any of the Brotherhood wants to adopt you, we’ll give up our rights as your guardians. But you’ll always be welcome in our home.”

She really picked up and brightened, looking around at all of them as the women of the house came into the room. Each of them talked quietly to their mates, then with each other as a group. After what felt like forever, they turned back to them.

“We talked it over,” Wrath said, “Rhage and Mary would like to adopt you.”

“It’s your choice, Kira,” Rhage said. “We won’t get in the way of what you want. All of us just want you to be happy.”

She stood in the center of the room, looking first at her aunt and uncle. It was obvious they were good people. And they were like her, so they’d know a lot about the changes she’d go through later in life. She turned to the Brotherhood. Even though they only spent two weeks together, she’d felt like she was home again. And they hadn’t cared one bit she was different, loving her regardless. Kira turned to her flesh and blood family.

“I’m sorry,” she said, running and jumping into Rhage’s arms. “But I can’t bear the thought of leaving these guys again. I love them. This is home.”

“Of course,” her aunt said, “but visit once in a while. And like we said, our home is open to you, any of you, should you need it.”

“The same goes for you as well,” Wrath said, walking up to them, extending his hand. Rayne took it and shook it firmly.

“We’ll send someone for Turner once he’s recovered somewhat,” Rayne said, releasing Wrath’s hand and taking a card from his pocket, “here’s our number so you can get in touch with us.”

“Thanks. Looks like this is the start of a good partnership between our races, huh?”

“I guess so,” Adult Kira replied. “I even know a few servants and guards that are half Sayancian, half vampire or full vampire working at the castle. And all of their children or themselves, will transition. The ones that are half Sayancian, while they take after their Sayancian parent in appearance, their vampire side is still very strong. Tests have shown they will transition and need blood. But unlike yourselves, they’ll be able to drink from either vampires or our kind and the strength will be the same. Perhaps we can discuss having them placed into your pre-trans training program? After physicals and bloodline testing by your physician, of course.”

“I’ll be more than happy to accept any of them into our training program. I’d just like to meet the candidates and their families first.”

“We’ll set it up. But they would have to be very careful. If anyone took from their veins, it will change them into one of us, be they human or vampire.”

“We experienced that first hand.”

“Wrath,” a female voice called from behind his throne. They all turned to see a small figure completely shrouded in black glide to the center of the room, light shimmering from underneath.

“Scribe Virgin,” he said, bowing before their deity.

“May I ask why a Sayancian child has a medallion only the Brothers and their families are supposed to have?” she asked.

“I gave it to her,” V answered. “I felt she needed something special to remember us by, feel connected to someone who cared, mother.”

“Even so, you broke your oath to uphold the traditions of the Brotherhood. You must be punished.”

“No!” Kira shouted, jumping out of Rhage’s arms, flying up into V’s.

 

“Kira,” he whispered, shocked and a little awkward.

“Please, don’t punish him,” she sobbed, looking back at the Scribe Virgin, clinging to Vishous’s chest. “If someone needs to be punished, let it be me. Not him. All he did was care about me. I couldn’t bear to see someone suffer just because they were kind to me. I…don’t want to cause anyone pain. Not anymore.”

She cried harder, her little body trembling.

“Warrior, bring the child and come with me.”

Vishous obeyed, following her to an empty bedroom.

“Whatever you do,” he whispered very softly, “Don’t talk back and don’t ask questions.”

“Leave her with me and close the doors,” the Scribe Virgin commanded. V set her on the bed and left. Kira trembled uncontrollably, her short fur standing on end, even more so when the Scribe Virgin sat beside her.

“I’ll leave with my aunt and uncle,” she said quickly. “I don’t want to cause trouble for the Brotherhood.”

Kira took off the medallion, holding it out to her. “Here, you’re right. I shouldn’t have this. Just please, have mercy on Vishous. Don’t punish him.”

“Why are you willing to leave?” the Scribe Virgin asked, taking the medallion. “Even when I know you want to stay? Why do you care if the warrior is punished?”

“Aside from my parents, they were the only ones that cared about me. They didn’t care I was different,” Kira replied, “Everyone else treats me horribly. Just because I’m different from them and anyone who cares for me is hurt or punished because they care. I don’t want any more to happen to people that care for me. That I love back. So I’m willing to give up a home here if it means they won’t suffer because of me.”

She sighed, trying to keep from crying, a couple tears falling on her hands. “I don’t hate the people who are hateful to me. I understand that a lot of them were raised disliking what I am and don’t know any different. And humans will fear me because they wouldn’t understand. I actually feel sad for them.”

Thinking about what happened to Shinki, she cried hard, her chest hitching horribly. How she hated herself for being what she was, it costing her everything. Kira felt so tired of all the pain, feeling nothing but bruises on the inside. But at least she’d had a couple happy weeks with the Brothers. Even if she never received another kind gesture the rest of her life.

“I understand your parents assisted many of my children when hurt or in need of help. Is this true?”

“Yes. They never let anyone, be they human, Sayancian or vampire, suffer needlessly. And they loved me very much. Even though it cost them their lives.” Kira wept even more. “I should’ve went back to help them. I shouldn’t have run. At least then I’d be with them.”

After a few minutes, Kira got up. “Goodbye. I’ll pray for the Brothers and I hope you hear them.”

She walked back to the study, wiping her face clean, not daring to turn around when she sensed the Scribe Virgin following. Everyone looked to her when she stood in the door, unable to look up to them. Standing dead still when the Scribe Virgin’s hand landed on her shoulder.

“Which of you wishes to claim this child as their own?” she asked.

Kira’s heart lifted, looking up.

“My shellan and I wish to do so,” Rhage answered.

“Will you raise this child with love?”

“Absolutely.”

“Will you put your life before hers to keep her safe?”

“Yes.”

“And never abandon her?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have my blessing to make this young your own.”

“Really?” Kira asked, then clapped a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

The Scribe Virgin laughed. “It’s alright. Just try not to make a habit of it.”

“I will and thank you.” Kira hugged her. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome, child,” she chuckled, then left. Feeling something in her hand, she looked to find the medallion. She put it on.

“Yo, cop,” Rhage said, turning to Butch, “You mind taking Kira out and getting her something nice to wear? We’re gonna do this right.”

“Sure,” Butch replied.

 

**********************

 

A few hours later, everyone living at the compound gathered in Rhage and Mary’s emptied room, Rhage on his knees in the center shirtless. When the other Brothers started cutting into his back, Mary and Beth had had to hold Kira while she watched. When he stood straight again, she could see her name carved into his back under another name, Mary’s. He turned to her, a content smile on his face. Poor Kira was shaking all over after watching him go through all that. When he took her and held her, his smile faded as concern took over.

“What’s the matter? You’re shaking so hard.”

“How could you let them cut into you like that?” she asked, her voice shaky.

“It's part of our traditions.” He kissed her forehead. “I am proud to wear your name in my skin and to have you as mine own.”

He reassured her he was ok as they went downstairs for the celebration dinner. She gradually calmed and felt better once they were at the table, remaining on his lap. They talked and laughed, having a wonderful time. At the end of the meal, Kira started feeling very sleepy, but she fought to stay awake and alert. She was a big girl and wanted to show it.

“Looks like it’s time for bed,” Mary laughed a little when Kira nearly nodded off again.

“But…” she yawned. “I’m not…yawn…sleepy.”

“Listen to your mother, little lady,” Rhage said firmly, his voice cracking a little.

She nodded as she slid out of his lap to her feet, then walked to Wrath. He picked her up and she kissed him goodnight. After repeating the process with each of the Brothers and the women of the house, Rhage stood and took her hand, Mary taking her other and they walked out of the dining room. At the foot of the stairs, Kira yawned again, leaning towards Mary. Rhage picked her up and started up the stairs. She nuzzled his shoulder, purring softly, her tail sweeping slowly up and down his arm. Back in her room, Kira was set down so she could go to the bathroom. When she came back out and tried to change into her pajamas, she had a hard time taking her shirt off. Rhage chuckled a little as he helped Mary undress and redress her.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” Mary whispered, kissing her forehead once she was tucked into bed.

“Goodnight, mommy,” she yawned. “’Night daddy. I love you.”

And with that, she zonked out.

 

*********************************

 

Kira woke up about half an hour later in a cold sweat, exhausted. She fumbled around, looking for Shinki before she remembered he was gone and couldn’t help but feel alone. Crawling out of bed, Kira opened the door to her room, moving quickly and quietly to Rhage and Mary, her new parents’ bedroom. But when she heard a growl when she opened the door, she closed it and went back to her room. To find Vishous about to come out of her room. She jumped back too quickly and fell back, hitting her head.

“Are you ok?” he asked, picking her up off the floor.

“Yeah,” she groaned, rubbing her head.

“What are you doing out of bed?” He tucked her back in.

“I can’t sleep,” she yawned. “Been having nightmares. What were you doing in here?”

Vishous blushed a little. “Well, I wanted to give you something.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out a stuffed cat just like Shinki, except it was wearing a leather coat that looked like Rhage’s. She gawked at it as V handed it to her. She caught the scent of all the Brothers on it.

“I saw it in a shop window a couple days after you left. I sent Fritz to buy it because…because I missed you. We all did. So I took pieces from everyone’s old leathers to make the coat. I hated seeing you suffer like you did. But at least you’re safe now. Looks like that scar is gone. The Scribe Virgin must have healed you.”  
Tearing up, Kira dropped her new toy and jumped into his arms, her little arms hugging his thick neck, nuzzling the side of his face, purring softly.  
“Thank you,” she purred. “Thank you a new friend.”

“You have all of us too,” V replied.

“I know, but at least I have something for when the rest of you aren’t around.”

She yawned and tucked her face into his neck. “I love you.” She fell asleep in his arms.

 

*Wrath*

 

On the way up to bed, Wrath and Beth heard something fall hard in the room to their right before they passed it. Beth opened the door to find Turner, Kira’s school teacher, on the floor, trying to get back on his feet. Beth went inside.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she helped him up.

“Yeah,” he grunted as she got him back into bed. “My wounds are healed, but I’m still kind of weak, I guess. Thanks for the help.”

“Need anything?”

“A moment of both you and your mate’s time, if that’s ok.”

“Make it quick,” Wrath said, arms crossed.

“Thank you. I can understand you gave Kira up for adoption because of her being of a different race and needing to be with her own kind to learn her heritage. To be around people who understand what she’ll go through later in life. Kira is a very bright child for her age. With your permission, I’d like to continue being her teacher. I’m qualified to teach basic education for first through the twelfth grade, advanced magic theory, advanced runes and potions. I don’t know if you knew it, but our people can use magic. She probably won’t show any potential for a while, but if she does, she’ll have the opportunity to go to one of the academies back home. If you don’t want anyone else moving in here, I can find a place. I just don’t want such a sweet and intelligent child to miss out on a good education. Especially if she wants to learn.”

“You sure about that, Turner?”

“Very.”

“Then you may stay. You’ll be paid. Just don’t cause any problems for us.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Thank you.”

“No prob. Besides, Zsadist’s little girl will need a teacher when she gets older, along with any other children the Brothers may have.”


	6. Nothing Like A Large Family

6 MONTHS LATER

 

*Rhage*

 

“Whee!” Kira shouted, giggling as Rhage tossed her up into the air and catching her easily.

Tossing her up again, he held his hands out. She landed in his outstretched hands to dive into the pool. Butch and V let out a cheer as Kira resurfaced, Mary taking hold of her as she swam. Fritz was humming to himself as he manned a gigantic grill, tiki torches lit all around the pool. Wrath was doing a few laps in the deepest part of the pool, Beth lounging on a floating inflatable raft. Bella was reading a book in a lounge chair next to the newly built wading pool set about ten feet away from the pool, set in the edge of the patio. Z was sitting in the water, playing with Nalla as she splashed about. Phury was judging a game of pool volleyball being played by the Chosen and his mate, Cormia.

Life was good. Their little family party went on until about an hour before sunrise. Wrapping Kira up in a fluffy towel, Rhage toweled her dry as they reentered the house.

“Alright, young lady,” he said, leaving the towel wrapped around her, “Time for bed. Go on upstairs and get ready. I’ll be up in a minute to tuck you in.”

He couldn’t stop smiling as Kira ran up the stairs, holding her towel up over her head to let stream behind her. She was an absolute angel. She did have nightmares from time to time, but they were getting fewer and further between. Zsadist really helped her with that. He found it easy to talk to children. Mary came up behind him, rubbing up against him and purring quite loudly. She’d been like that for a couple of weeks. She went upstairs, her hips swaying to and fro quite provocatively. They haven’t made love for the last month, with all the time he’d had to spend recovering from combat with the enemy and long nights out on patrol. He’d been feeling a little clingy as well, reluctant to leave her.

“How are you doing, Rhage?” Hunter asked, coming out from the kitchen. “Your tail better?”

“Yup. Not so much as a kink,” he replied.

“How’s Mary doing?”

“She’s good. Why do you ask?”

“I’ve noticed she’s been very, very affectionate to all the grown males in this house, even myself.”

Rhage growled viciously. “Are you accusing my Mary of cheating?”

“No, no no,” Hunter said quickly. “I noticed how she rubbed up against you just a minute ago. I’ve seen her do the same to the other guys here. It made them and me extremely uncomfortable, considering the changes to her scent. I think she’s going into heat.”

“Heat?”

“Sayancian females go into heat when they start ovulating. It’ll last for nearly three weeks and get progressively intense. She’s been affectionate to everybody because she’s looking to mate. She loves you, but she can’t help herself, it’s her hormones. Any time now, she’ll go into full on heat and be in pain, much like your kind’s needing period. Every male in this house will try to get to her, they won’t be able to stop themselves. Stay close to her, return her affection. It’ll communicate to the primal base of her that you’re interested in mating her, making it a little easier when you have to mount. Any male that tries to mate with her, she’ll fight him. It’s something that never got weeded out of our behavior as we evolved. Once you’ve finished in her, her scent won’t affect anyone else but you and she’ll be more cooperative.”

Rhage couldn’t believe this fantastic news. Transforming her worked, they had a shot at having their own children. He pulled Hunter to him and hugged him tightly for a minute before running upstairs, heading into Kira’s room. She was playing with some of her toys, starting to nod off. He picked her up and placed her in bed.

“Kira…how do you feel about having a little brother or sister?” he asked her.

“That would be nice,” she said after several minutes, her eyes lighting up. “I’ll be a good big sister, I promise.”

“I know that, baby,” he purred, kissing her forehead, “Good night.”

“’Night daddy,” she yawned, turning over and falling asleep.

Leaving her room, he entered his own. Mary just came out of the bathroom, fur tousled from drying off. Rhage grinned and sidled up to her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. She leaned into his touch, purring softly as she rubbed up against him. He twined his tail with hers. This connection he felt with her…it was so much more profound now. She smiled and climbed into the bed. He used the facilities and was about to get into the shower when a flood of her scent hit him like a train. Turning the water off, he walked back out into their bedroom. Mary was on all fours and presenting herself, trembling and panting heavily, yowling loudly.

Shutting the door and locking it with his mind, he jumped on the bed, growling as he moved to mount, her scent driving him crazy. She fought him, hissing fiercely. Using his weight to pin her down, he bit down on the back of her neck at the same time he shoved into her. Mary let out a howling cry as he pounded into her, riding the rush of power he got from dominating his mate, claiming his prize. It didn’t take long for the two of them to release, both of them roaring loud enough to shake the windows in their frames. When it was over, he got off her, pulled her into his lap and offered his wrist to her. She fed and fell asleep, a smile on her face. They didn’t leave their room for the next three weeks, mating, feeding and sleeping their only activities.

 

*Mary*

 

A day or two after her heat subsided, she started getting sick. She went to see Jane, Hunter accompanying her while Rhage was out on patrol. When the test came back positive, Mary made them redo the test three times.

“Oh God,” she whispered as she looked at the test results.

“Mary…I’m so happy for you,” Jane said, placing a ghostly hand on her shoulder. “The internal I did and the other blood tests indicate you’re in perfect health. Which means you’ll be able to carry the full term.”

“It won’t be very long either,” Hunter added, “A Sayancian female’s first pregnancy is only twelve days. Any other pregnancy is a year. You’re about a day along. You’ll probably start showing by day three or four. Congratulations.”

 

*Rhage*

 

Rhage couldn’t help but hiss in pain as Doc Jane finished sewing up a nasty gash in his side. Afterwards, she bandaged him up and he headed upstairs. When he got to the top of the stairs, Kira ran into his legs, hugging him tightly.

“Hey kitten,” he said, gently prying her off, “Miss me?”

“I heard you got hurt, daddy,” she replied. “I was worried about you.”

“I got cut, but I’m ok, sweetheart,” he told her as he picked her up. “I’m off for the next two nights and the rest of tonight. Why don’t you go wait in your room for me and I’ll read you a story, huh?”

“Ok,” she said, skipping off to her room.

He followed her until he reached his and Mary’s room, going inside to hold his mate and change before spending time with his daughter. When he entered, Mary wasn’t there.

“Mary?” he called out in the hall as he stepped back out.

“In here!” she called back, her voice coming from the room next to theirs, across the hall from Kira’s.

Puzzled, he approached the door as she came out, shutting the door behind her. Her smile was so big, it was contagious.

“What’s going on?” he asked with a chuckle. “You hiding something in there?”

“Not exactly,” she replied, reaching behind her and throwing the doors wide open.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; it was a full on nursery, painted a soft green with a forest theme. She stood there in front of him, taking his hand in hers.

“I saw Doc Jane a little while after you left tonight. Rhage…I’m pregnant. Hunter said it’d last about 12 days and Jane said I’m in perfect health.”

Rhage held her to him, tears streaming down his face. He felt so blessed, so very lucky. Leaning down, he kissed her, then released her to run through the house. He ran into Z first as he and Bella were heading for their room, Bella carrying a sleeping Nalla. He grabbed Z, hugging him tight. Z was so caught off guard, he couldn’t snap or struggle.

“I’m going to be a dad!” he called out, loud enough for the whole household to hear him. “Mary’s pregnant!”

Remembering his promise to the Scribe Virgin, he jumped to the Other Side so quickly, he nearly slammed into the fountain. He made the Scribe Virgin jump, her birds scattering. Grabbing the mother of the race up into his arms, he spun in a circle, unable to stop praising her.

“I apologize for that,” he said when he set her down. “But it worked. Mary is pregnant.”

He kissed the robed figure again, ignoring the vibrating of his teeth from the power in her body. “I can’t thank you enough for this precious gift. I know the traditions and holidays haven’t been observed like they should be. But Wrath is working on it. You aren’t forgotten. And you are loved. I hope that you will be present when my children are born.”

“I will, warrior,” she told him, laughing a little herself. “Congratulations on you and your mate’s fortune.”

 

12 DAYS LATER

 

*Mary*

 

“Rhage! Could I get some help?!” Mary called from the bathroom, stuck sitting in the tub. Butch and Zsadist entered instead.

“Rhage is out right now,” Butch replied as they helped her up out of the tub, Z leaning over and grabbing a towel. “He should be back any minute now.”

“Like now,” Rhage added as he entered the room, taking the towel from Z and rubbing her dry. “How are you?”

“Good,” she sighed as she walked out into the bedroom, sitting on the bed. She smiled as she rubbed her large belly.

“Thanks for helping me out, guys,” she told Z and Butch as they left the room.

“And how is my little one?” he purred, kneeling in front of her, rubbing and kissing her belly.

She gasped when she felt a sharp kick, water pouring out from between her legs.

“Butch! Z! I need your help in here again!” Rhage yelled.

A few minutes later, they had her in a delivery room. The boys left, but when Rhage tried to hold her hand or comfort her, she snapped, growling. Jane came in and pulled Rhage out of the room.

 

*Rhage*

 

“What are you doing?” Rhage asked her.

“It’s a Sayancian instinct for females to protect herself and her young during the birthing process from all males, even their mates. Stay out here; she’s in good hands.”

He nodded in agreement and watched as Jane was followed by the other women of the house: Beth, Bella, Marissa, Cormia, Ehlena…even Payne. For being a nasty fighter, she had a kind soul and was amazing with Nalla. He parked it between Vishous and Rehvenge to wait out the labor. It killed him to hear her pained screams and unable to do anything about it. Hours later, the cries of a newborn were heard. Two more distinct cries were heard right after. Fifteen minutes later, the women except for Ehlena filed back out, Jane being last.

“Rhage, you can go in now,” she told him, a smile on her face.

He stood and walked into the delivery room. Mary was sitting up, holding two blue bundles, tears streaming down her face. Sitting on the bed beside her, he leaned in and got his first look at his sons. Both boys were the same blonde as Rhage.

“Rhage?” Ehlena asked from behind him. He turned to see her holding a third bundle. She stepped up to him and handed him his third son. This son had gorgeous red fur with gold circles all over.

“Looks like we’ll be using all our top picks for names,” he said, gently rocking the little one in his arms. “God…they are perfect.”

“Help me into that wheelchair next to the bed,” Mary told him. “There isn’t enough room in here for everybody.”

Placing the children into the bassinets in the room, he picked her up and set her in the chair. Once she was comfortable, he handed off two of the boys to her. Ehlena helped by pushing Mary out into the waiting room. All the men surrounded them immediately, unable to hold back their awe.

“Z’s going to have to get a big stick to keep these boys away from Nalla when they grow up,” Butch quipped, getting him a playful punch to the shoulder. “They’re adorable.”

“Warrior, step forward and present your young to me,” he heard the Scribe Virgin say.

His chest swelled with pride, he stepped forward, easing down onto his knees before her as Ehlena brought Mary over. She pulled her veil back, dimming the glow of her form. Holding out her hands, he eased the child into her arms. She smiled when the newborn opened his eyes, letting out a purring coo as he looked up at her. The Scribe Virgin looked almost sad as she kissed his forehead before handing him back and repeating it with the other two boys.

“They are strong, healthy little boys,” she announced. “They will make fine warriors. You should both be proud.”

“We are very proud, Your Holiness,” Mary purred. “And thankful to you. You saved my life and gave us the chance to have a family. We will never be able to repay you.”

The Scribe Virgin nodded and moved back, allowing everyone to once again crowd around, wanting to get a good look and maybe hold the newborns. Rhage simply knelt beside his mate, resting his head against her shoulder. He was unable to keep his eyes off his blooded children. As Kira came up to him, he pulled her in close and let her settle in, looking at her siblings. Rhage had thought he'd been blessed when he'd been given Mary. But now...he knew he was more than blessed. He was chosen to have what he hadn't realized he'd wanted...a family.


End file.
